La battaglia di Thraben
La battaglia di Thraben (Battle of Thraben) è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Nik Davidson e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 20 luglio 2016. Racconta parte della storia di diversi planeswalkers. Racconto precedente: San Traft e la Schiera degli Incubi Prefazione L’ultima volta che abbiamo incontrato Jace, si era appena trovato di fronte il terzo titano Eldrazi, Emrakul. Comprendendo l’enormità della situazione da affrontare, è tornato su Zendikar per radunare i Guardiani; sarebbero stati necessari tutti loro per distruggere quella tremenda mostruosità. Storia Jace sussultò involontariamente nell'aprire gli occhi, su Innistrad. L’aria era calma e leggermente più fresca. Aveva anche un odore diverso, un qualcosa di diverso. L’aroma era strano, quasi metallico, e, quando inspirò per l’ultima volta su Zendikar e per la prima su Innistrad, lo sentì. C’era una specie di spessore. Quel primo respiro fu un po’ doloroso. Il cielo si stava dilaniando. Nubi da tempesta vorticavano come se ci fosse un tornado in ogni punto e la luce del sole non giungeva all’orizzonte. L’eterno crepuscolo del piano aveva lasciato il posto a un bagliore violaceo. I suoi occhi non si adattarono all’oscurità; si scontrarono con la sua mente in ogni momento. Strizzò gli occhi verso l’orizzonte, verso la voragine della realtà, e tentò di concentrarsi. Concentrazione. Concentrazione. La sua mente era pesante in questo luogo. Come se avesse un sacco di riso umido sul collo. Sciabordava, strideva, scivolava via... Qualcosa tintinnava nella sua mente. O forse era il ricordo di un tintinnio. Una reminiscenza di se stesso, che gli liberò gli occhi. Si trovava in cima a una collina e osservava gli sterminati campi che circondavano Thraben. La città era in vista... e metà era in fiamme. Nelle strade si stavano scatenando battaglie. Torce. Urla. Grida. Non era sicuro se stesse udendo o solo percependo le grida, da quella distanza. Sopra tutto quello, in alto nel cielo... non riusciva a concentrare la vista. Non ancora. Un secondo insieme di suoni fece ritrovare a Jace l’attenzione, verso un problema chiaro e presente. Un ringhio. Un latrato. Brillanti occhi di un nauseante verde nell’oscurità. "Ancora lupi mannari", borbottò Jace tra sé e sé. Espanse la mente verso l’oscurità e sfiorò le menti che riuscì a trovare. Tre di loro erano devastate dalla follia e mutate in qualcosa che riuscì a mala pena a riconoscere. Quando uscirono dalle ombre, vide chiaramente i lupi mannari. La loro pelliccia era a chiazze, la loro pelle era pervasa dagli stessi tratti reticolari che aveva visto su ogni materia organica di Innistrad. Jace fece la sua mossa. In quelle menti non c’era abbastanza per riuscire a salvarle. Nel suo assalto mentale non vi era alcun sotterfugio; prese il controllo dei loro sensi e li sovraccaricò... luci accecanti, suoni assordanti, aromi così intensi da farli soffocare. Non fu elegante, ma aveva bisogno di stabilire un punto di appoggio per l’arrivo degli altri. ART (Contingency Plan di Eldritch Moon) Due dei lupi mannari guairono e caddero a terra; fecero ancora qualche movimento a scatti e poi rimasero immobili. L’ultimo dei tre... si mise a ridere? Jace poté percepire un mutamento della sua mente, che si adattò in reazione all'assalto. La connessione mentale si ruppe e vide la pelle della creatura incresparsi, gli arti allungarsi, gli artigli ingrandirsi e la pelle prendere la consistenza della melma. Jace barcollò all’indietro. Qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto, aveva innescato un qualche tipo di mutazione. Ora non era neanche più sicuro di ciò che si trovava davanti. Con un breve gesto, si circondò di una decina di riflessi e il mostro ebbe bisogno di tempo per fiutare l’aria prima di potersi concentrare sul vero Jace, ignorando le illusioni. Jace si guardò intorno, alla ricerca di una via di fuga, ma non la trovò. La sua mente valutò le opzioni disponibili e le scartò una dopo l’altra. Le illusioni di Jace, con la loro parziale sostanza, cercarono di circondare la bestia per permettergli di guadagnare tempo, finché... ... non ci furono un lampo di luce, il suono di una lama e della carne che veniva squarciata. L’orrore crollò in un ammasso storpiato e singhiozzante. Gideon. "Tutto a posto, Jace. Hai le spalle coperte". Jace si sistemò il mantello. "Ti sei perso durante il viaggio? Hai forse fatto tappa a Ravnica per uno spuntino?". "Non è facile seguirti fino a un piano su cui non sono mai stato. Hmm". Gideon stava osservando Thraben. Se mai fosse stato in difficoltà nel controllare i propri sensi, non lo stava dando a vedere. "Questo è più grande degli altri due. E c’è anche un bell’esercito a proteggerlo. Qual è il nostro piano?". Uno scintillio di calore apparve in aria e una donna ne uscì. Chandra si strofinò le mani. "Stesso piano dell’ultima volta, vero? Fiamme? Penso che non fosse proprio il piano iniziale, ma direi che ha funzionato. Di solito funziona bene". Si portò le mani ai fianchi e osservò la scena caotica sottostante. La collina ebbe un leggero brontolio, segno dell’imminente arrivo di Nissa. Si inginocchiò aggrottando la fronte e appoggiò il palmo a terra. "Il mana di questo luogo è oscuro. Contorto. Si trova nel terreno, negli alberi... Emrakul ne è una causa, ma...". "Questa è la tua prima volta su Innistrad, vero? 'Oscuro e contorto' è la normalità qui". Jace continuò, "Allora, ci troviamo nella stessa situazione dell’ultima volta, con qualche piccolo sviluppo inaspettato. Emrakul si sta spostando verso Thraben e dobbiamo arrivare per primi. Nissa utilizzerà il suo glifo planare per entrare in contatto con la rete di leyline. Gideon ci libererà la strada per permetterci di avvicinarci. Incanaleremo l’energia del piano attraverso Chandra e lei farà ciò che sa fare". Nissa scosse la testa. "Non funzionerà. Le leyline sono già state ridirette. In quella". Jace cercò di mantenere un accenno di sorriso. "Certo, sì. La rete di criptoliti. Ora convogliano le leyline verso Thraben. Oltre al fatto che Thraben ha la densità di vita più alta di Innistrad, significa che Emrakul verrà quasi sicuramente attirata laggiù. Quel fulcro dovrebbe amplificare gli effetti del glifo. In realtà è simile alla rete di edri". "Se riusciamo ad avvicinarci a sufficienza. Ma se ci avviciniamo troppo, Emrakul ci distruggerà". La voce di Nissa era tranquilla, ma decisa. "E se non ci avviciniamo abbastanza, io riuscirò a stabilire un contatto con solo una o due leyline, da qualsiasi posizione. Tre al massimo. Non saranno sufficienti". Chandra mise una mano sulla spalla di Nissa. "Ehi. Una o venti leyline, mettimi in connessione e io me le farò bastare". Gideon sospirò. "Nissa, ritieni di riuscire a farcela? Non vale la pena tentare un piano, se non siamo tutti convinti". Nissa raccolse una manciata di polvere e se la fece scorrere tra le dita. Diede un’occhiata alle espressioni dei suoi compagni. Gideon era preoccupato. Jace era imperturbabile. Chandra era emozionata. Chiuse gli occhi e ascoltò per un lungo momento. Ascoltò il proprio battito del cuore, il terreno avvizzito sotto di lei e i suoi ricordi. "Sì". "Guardala, Gared. Bella, da un certo punto di vista. La fine del tuo mondo si sta avvicinando". Liliana osservò Thraben che stava iniziando a bruciare e i tentacoli che scendevano dalle tempeste e graffiavano il terreno sottostante. Il cielo era colmo di angeli e il terreno sotto il titano era completamente invaso. Dalla distanza, poteva scorgere solo il movimento, un interminabile ammasso di creature che si contorceva, pressato il più possibile intorno alla fonte della fine del mondo. "Sì, padrona. Questo è il suo principale effetto qua intorno". L’apprendista del mago dei geist, con il suo occhio sporgente, osservava sconsolatamente il marasma sotto di loro. "Eccoli là. Vedete il fuoco e i lampi di luce? Quelli dovrebbero essere gli amichetti di Jace. Sembra che siano diretti proprio verso il centro della confusione". Gared inclinò di lato la testa, creando un interessante effetto in aggiunta al suo corpo già asimmetrico. "Sì, padrona. Non ho potuto non notare che avete sollevato questo splendido esercito, ma siamo fermi quassù mentre gli altri sono laggiù". "Hmm. Credo che tu abbia ragione". Chandra stava gridando. Gli altri non comprendevano se fossero grida di dolore, gioia o furore; udivano le urla e percepivano l’intenso calore. Era incandescente, un inferno con le gambe, e proiettava fuoco in ogni direzione, bruciacchiando i suoi amici e incenerendo ondate di resti mutati di ciò che solo pochi giorni prima erano stati gli abitanti di Thraben. ART (Spreading Flames di Eldritch Moon) Le grida terminarono e le fiamme si estinsero. Chandra cadde in ginocchio e appoggiò le mani a terra e Gideon scattò per proteggerla. Erano intrappolati in quella che sembrava una piazza di un mercato, con due entrate bloccate da detriti ed edifici crollati. Una torre fatiscente e ricoperta da tessuto reticolare si trovava piegata in modo instabile sul selciato che portava verso il cuore della città... ma sia questa via che quella da cui erano entrati erano bloccate dalle legioni di Emrakul. Alcune di quelle truppe avevano ancora fattezze umane. Le loro voci erano un turbinio stridulo di urla e farfugli. Alcuni erano rimasugli di bestie, angeli ed esseri irriconoscibili. Alcuni si spostavano con un obiettivo, altri semplicemente vagavano e gemevano, con arti e carni che apparivano sciolte come cera di candele. Dietro di loro incombeva minacciosamente la tempesta. Il corpo del titano era ancora quasi completamente nascosto alla vista, ma la sua presenza era evidente in ogni luogo. Emrakul. La tempesta infuriò e fulmini impossibilmente biforcati si scatenarono e sferzarono la città sottostante. Tentacoli emergevano dalle nere nubi, graffiando il terreno e rombando, mentre riducevano interi isolati della città in cenere e polvere. ART (Emrakul, the Promised End di Eldritch Moon) "Opzioni. Mi servono opzioni". Gideon analizzò la piazza, con le lame pronte a colpire. "Nissa. Elementali?". L’elfa scosse la testa. "Potrei provare a evocarli, ma temo che ciò che ci potrebbe rispondere non sarebbe di nostro gradimento". Gideon grugnì per il fastidio. "Chandra? Sei pronta per un altro attacco?". Chandra era piegata su di sé, con le mani appoggiate alle ginocchia e il fiato corto. Sollevò una mano e fece un debole cenno di conferma. "Assolutamente sì, capo. Mi sto solo scaldando". Tossì e si sollevò... il suo volto era coperto di fuliggine e cenere, ma il suo sorriso apparì sufficientemente autentico. "Jace. Che cosa vedi?". Jace analizzò di nuovo l’intera area. "Non stiamo avanzando. Abbiamo uno spazio aperto, facile da difendere. Direi di utilizzare il glifo in questo luogo". Gideon annuì. "Nissa, ce la puoi fare?". Nissa si inginocchiò e appoggiò il palmo di entrambe le mani a terra. Un bagliore verde si sollevò dal terreno e si avvolse intorno alle sue braccia. "Due leyline. Tre, se insisto". "Fallo". La voce di Gideon mostrò una leggera esitazione. "Noi altri dobbiamo proteggerla. La resistenza che abbiamo affrontato finora è stata accidentale. Non sono neanche sicuro che siamo stati notati". Jace fece un gesto verso la torre al di sopra di una delle entrate della piazza. Due marchi illusori apparvero su di essa. "Chandra, devi colpire la torre in questi due punti. Quando la sostanza reticolare trasforma la pietra, è molto resistente al danno, ma si espande se viene sottoposta a un intenso calore. In questo modo, dovremmo riuscire a far crollare la torre e a bloccare la strada". "Come funziona?". Chandra diede un’occhiata, con le mani già in fiamme. "L’ho letto in un libro. Fidati di me". Chandra orientò i pugni verso la torre e due palle di fuoco colpirono esattamente i punti indicati da Jace. Pochi secondi dopo, l’intera struttura crollò, bloccando la maggior parte della strada, abbattendosi sulla taverna sull’altro lato. La piazza del mercato si riempì di vita... dalla polvere e dai ciottoli nacque nuova vita e l’aria, aspra e disgustosa, si liberò leggermente. Nissa rimase immobile al centro, mentre rune brillanti apparivano sul terreno intorno a lei, sviluppandosi a partire dai suoi piedi fino a completare il complesso glifo. Dalle orde intorno a loro provenne un suono acuto. Tutti insieme, si voltarono e caricarono Nissa... e Gideon si lanciò per intercettarli. Colpì le loro linee con potenti sferzate e si lanciò nella mischia, scagliando scintille dorate nell’aria della notte ogni volta che un colpo veniva deviato dal suo corpo. Ruggì e sferrò un ampio colpo circolare, cercando di infliggere più danni possibile e di attirare più attenzione possibile su di sé. ART (Give No Ground di Eldritch Moon) Le creature non si lasciavano abbattere facilmente e quelle che cadevano continuavano a rialzarsi. Anche le creature completamente dilaniate rimanevano immobili solo per pochi secondi; da ogni ferita nascevano nuovi orrendi arti ed esse si rialzavano o strisciavano verso Nissa e il glifo. "Nissa, sei pronta? È davvero necessario che tu lo sia". Chandra camminava intorno al glifo brillante, mentre Nissa borbottava sillabe incomprensibili, tenendo sempre gli occhi chiusi. Chandra lanciò un urlo di avvertimento a Gideon appena prima di inondare la strada di fiamme. Guardò alle sue spalle e vide Nissa immergersi nel terreno e sollevare quello che sembrava uno spinoso rampicante spettrale, largo come un tronco d’albero. Faticò per sollevarlo dal terreno e ansimò sorpresa quando quelle spine spettrali le tagliarono la pelle delle braccia. Nissa grugnì a denti stretti. "Tenetevi... pronti. Ci sono... quasi". Si abbassò di nuovo e sollevò un secondo rampicante. Questo cedette, dimenandosi avanti e indietro nella sua presa, come se fosse un serpente. Con uno sforzo doloroso, riuscì ad avvolgerlo intorno alla vita, per ancorarlo, e si piegò per estrarne un terzo. Chandra andava avanti e indietro, insicura sulle mosse da compiere. Non poteva fare nulla per aiutare Nissa e Gideon stava facendo il possibile per fermare l’avanzata continua delle creature che si dirigevano verso di loro. Alzò lo sguardo e se ne pentì immediatamente. Membra, tentacoli e altre estremità ricoperte di tessuto reticolare stavano iniziando ad arrampicarsi sugli edifici e sui detriti, in ogni direzione. A centinaia. Spostò di nuovo lo sguardo su Nissa e la vide cadere in ginocchio. Il terzo rampicante spettrale era più scuro degli altri due, le lame più taglienti e il movimento più sinuoso e caotico. Nissa stava cercando di prenderne il controllo, ma il rampicante si era stretto intorno al suo collo e sembrava che volesse trascinarla nel terreno. "La vita non può interrompersi... anche quando è conscia di doverlo fare... anche quando è conscia del fatto che sia sbagliata! Sola e stridente! Anche quando ne è conscia!". La voce di Nissa riecheggiò, i suoi occhi brillarono di un color viola nauseante e poi crollò a terra. I rampicanti svanirono. Il glifo si spense istantaneamente. Le orde di creature continuarono ad avvicinarsi. "State indietro!", urlò Chandra, portandosi di fianco a Nissa e raccogliendo il suo capo nel modo più delicato possibile. "Forza, forza, svegliati!". "Non c’è spazio per farli stare indietro, Chandra!". Jace si posizionò vicino a Chandra e si abbassò per sfiorare le fronte di Nissa. "È ancora qui. È solo un po’ stordita. Tra un paio di minuti starà bene". Gideon tornò di corsa dagli altri e la folla di creature si avvicinò lentamente. "La proteggerò finché non si sveglierà. Voi andate su un piano sicuro". Chandra si alzò in piedi, con le mani infuocate. "Non se ne parla. Ce ne andremo insieme oppure...". La sua spavalderia svanì insieme alle sue parole. "O non se ne andrà nessuno", aggiunse Jace. "Tutti insieme o nessuno?". Chandra aprì le labbra per rispondere e poi inclinò la testa di lato. "Ma... che cos’è?". I Planeswalker li udirono prima di vederli... ringhi, lamenti, scricchiolii... e un’armata di non morti si riversò sulla piazza. Si muovevano in formazioni ordinate, si lanciavano in avanti, azzannavano e artigliavano le creature mutate che circondavano i Planeswalker, dilaniandole con una terribile forza. ART (Liliana's Elite di Eldritch Moon) Le carni necrotiche si scontrarono furiosamente con gli arti mutati, entrambi gli schieramenti incuranti del dolore e delle perdite. Gli zombie si muovevano con precisione e coordinazione. Appena i loro ranghi venivano decimati, nuove truppe giungevano immediatamente. Quando arrivarono nel punto dove si trovavano i Planeswalker, si divisero e formarono un perimetro difensivo intorno a loro, per poi iniziare a respingere gli assalitori. Infine, apparve il loro generale. ART (Dark Salvation di Eldritch Moon) Liliana si fece avanti, a braccia spalancate, con il Velo di Catena tra le dita. I suoi tatuaggi brillavano ed erano intrisi di sangue. A un piccolo movimento del polso, proiettili di energia necromantica percorsero ampi archi e ridussero in polvere i cadaveri delle creature mutate. Tutte le crescite cancerose e tutte le sostanze contorte si spensero. In una distesa di vita interminabile e innaturale, giunse una sfera di immobilità e morte. Mentre metteva delicatamente piede sul terreno, l’espressione di Liliana si rilassò, passando in un istante da furia a umile sorriso. I suoi tatuaggi svanirono e il Velo sembrò ridursi di dimensioni. "Oh, Jace. Sono giunta appena ho potuto". "Che cosa ci fai tu qui?". Gideon era ancora in posizione da combattimento, con le sue lame ancora sciolte e intrise di potere. ART (Collective Effort di Eldritch Moon) "La bella ragazza con il vestito sconveniente ci ha appena salvato le chiappe, Gideon. Stai tranquillo". Chandra diede le spalle a Liliana e si mise tra loro. Nissa si svegliò e si alzò in piedi a fatica. "Quel... quell'affare che porta con sé. È un abominio". Nissa sussultò alla vista del Velo, rifiutandosi di guardare nella sua direzione. Il sorriso di Liliana si dipinse sul suo volto. "Questo è uno strano modo di dire 'grazie, Liliana, mi hai salvato la vita e sarò per sempre in debito con te'". Gideon grugnì e ritirò le sue lame. "Liliana, io... non pensavo che ti avrei rivista. Ma sei qui". Jace si tolse il cappuccio e nei suoi occhi non c’era più alcun bagliore. I cerchi oscuri erano in piena vista. "Eloquente come sempre. Sì. Vi ho salvato la vita, siete in debito e ora dovete davvero andare su un piano più sicuro". Jace scosse la testa. "Non possiamo farlo. Dobbiamo portare a termine il nostro compito. Siamo così vicini. Con la tua protezione, potremo farcela. So che ce la faremo". Liliana si passò una mano sulla fronte. "Questo non è il momento di dire sciocchezze, Jace. Ciò che bisogna fare è andarsene". "Ciò che devi fare tu è prendere quell’affare maledetto e andare via". Nissa era in piedi, barcollante, ma con la spada in mano. "Io non combatterò al suo fianco". Gideon sollevò una mano in segno di avvertimento. "Tu hai combattuto a Portale Marino di fianco ai vampiri, ai pirati e molto peggio, Nissa. Se possiamo fidarci, ogni alleato è il benvenuto". "Bene, anche i muscoli sanno ragionare!", rispose raggiante Liliana. "Ma io non so se mi posso fidare di te. L’istinto di Nissa raramente si sbaglia e io credo di essere d’accordo con lei. Quell’oggetto è... un problema. Ma io non ti conosco. Lui invece sì". Gideon si voltò verso Jace. "A te la decisione. Dimmi, Jace. Possiamo fidarci di lei?". Liliana rise sonoramente, prima che Jace potesse rispondere. "Questa è una domanda ridicola e lo sai. Guardati intorno. Mi basta schioccare le dita e siete sopraffatti. In questo momento vi state fidando di me. Ma, se non volete andarvene, non posso obbligarvi. Allora ditemi, valorosi eroi, qual è il vostro piano?". Guardò ognuno di loro. Gideon, esasperato. Chandra, sfinita. Nissa, furiosa. E Jace, dolorante. "Oh, fantastico". Liliana sorrise, in mancanza di una migliore espressione. "Sono sicura che andrà tutto a finire per il meglio". Categoria:Pubblicazione Web